Typical corrosion protection processes for similar-material joints may not provide adequate protection to mixed-material joints. For example, electrodeposited paint (e-coat) typically deposited to the assembled body-in-white, may be adequate for similar-material joints but may not provide enough protection to prevent corrosion of a mixed-material joint, where a significant electrochemical potential difference exists between the different materials. Other coatings and sealers may be implemented to mitigate galvanic corrosion effects, but such measures also add weight, cycle time and cost to the design, and may not be practical to apply in complex or recessed areas of the body structure.